The Forgotten
by Channaka
Summary: Dia hanya merasa melupakan sesuatu. Diingat sekilas hanya untuk dilupakan lagi. Ingatan kabur, tak bisa teraih. Walau begitu, Sasuke enggan menyerah untuk menggapai. Narusasu.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Forgotten by Channaka**

 **Pairing; NarutoxSasuke**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Malam itu Sasuke hanya tak mengerti. Seseorang mengejarnya dalam kegelapan. Ia disudut ke gang sempit dengan penerangan seadanya.

Tempat tinggalnya masih jauh, berjalan sekitar limabelas menit barulah sampai. Alih-alih sesuai dugaan; bergulung di futon hangat dan terlelap, tapi ia malah terhimpit pria berbadan besar.

Yang bisa diterka hanya postur. Selebihnya ia tak bisa menduga. Terlalu gelap.

Saat tangan mendorong si pria gagal, gantian lehernya tercekik lengan besar. Tak ada suara ataupun peringatan. Hanya tercekik. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke membelalak, merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk ke perut.

Awalnya ia terkejut.

Lalu rasa sakit datang detik berikutnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mendorong pria yang baru saja menusuk perutnya tersebut. Hingga mereka berdua sama-sama terjungkal.

Pisau terlepas.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Sasuke untuk lari. Karena nyeri, kecepatan larinya melemah. Ia agak kesal saat itu. Dulu ia juara lari saat sekolah. Di mana kekuatan itu sekarang? Ia sampai terpaksa terjatuh saat kakinya dijegal dari belakang.

Tak cukup sampai di sana, tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri saat pria itu menarik lengan kemeja Sasuke. Kemudian pukulan mendarat bertubi-tubi pada perutnya.

Sial. Pria itu sengaja memperparah lukanya.

Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi di sini?

Ia hanya dalam perjalanan pulang kerja dan ...

Kejadian ini?

Akhirnya Sasuke mendapat pukulan kuat terakhir. Mulutnya memuntahkan darah. Ia melemah. Tapi si pria tetap keras menarik kerah bajunya.

Samar, Sasuke melihat pria itu menyeringai. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu.

Siapa?

Belum sempat rasa penasarannya hilang, pria itu menusuknya lagi. Kali ini berbeda tempat dari luka sebelumnya. Rasanya lebih sakit dan perih.

Bagai _slow motion_ , Sasuke merasakan bagaimana pisau itu terdorong lurus masuk ke organ dalam.

Ia tak kuasa menahan lagi.

Jadi, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Sakit.

Kapan pria ini menghentikannya?

Di mana orang sekitar? Apa tak ada yang mendengar?

"S-Sakit," katanya tanpa sadar. Sudut matanya telah melihat kegelapan.

Pisau ditarik paksa, dan ditusuk lagi ke perutnya. Kali ini Sasuke yakin akan mati.

Cekalannya lepas. Ia terjatuh kasar ke tanah.

Napasnya putus-putus. Tapi ia terlalu lemah untuk bergerak lebih banyak.

Ia seperti mendengar pria itu menggumamkan nama lengkapnya, tapi suaranya begitu jauh.

Dan ia terlalu sibuk pada rasa sakit yang datang ketika pria itu memutar-mutar pisau di perutnya.

Pipinya ditangkup tangan dingin.

Kali ini jelas sudah tiga garis di pipi pria itu. Juga rambutnya yang kuning terang.

Saat ia kemudian merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya, saat itu pula ia merasakan pisau tertanam lagi di perutnya.

Tapi ia tak lagi merasakan sakit. Hanya manis, mabuk ...

Dan kegelapan ...

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Lanjut or ...?**

 **Review, plis ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Forgotten by Channaka**

 **Pairing; NarutoxSasuke**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dari tidur di tempat serba putih.

Sesaat sebelumnya, ia tiba-tiba bermimpi akan mati. Padahal usianya sekarang masih duapuluh dua. Ia adalah seorang pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket yang ada di pusat kota. Jam kerjanya di tempat itu hanya memakan waktu lima jam, kebetulan Sasuke mendapat _shift_ kerja malam karena siang harinya ia masih melanjutkan kuliah pada semester ke enam.

Dalam seberkas ingatannya saat ini Sasuke ingat bahwa ada seorang pria _blonde_ yang menyerangnya di malam sepulangnya kerja malam itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak punya musuh. Namun seseorang tiba-tiba saja menyerang dan menusuk perutnya bertubi-tubi.

Seharusnya ia sudah mati, mengingat seberapa parah luka yang didapatkannya. Tapi, ia justru merasa masih hidup. Bahkan rasa sakit itu masih ada ketika ia bangun.

Sasuke mencoba untuk meraba perutnya yang nyeri, tapi tangannya terlalu lemah untuk menjangkau. Ia terus-terusan mencium bau desinfektan yang membuatnya mual. Kepalanya juga pusing.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Sasuke mencoba menggali ingatan tentang seseorang yang menusuknya berkali-kali dalam gelap. Orang asing. Ciri-cirinya terpatri kuat dalam ingatannya; rambut pirang seperti orang asing dan tiga garis di pipi kanan-kiri.

 _Siapa?_

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Kesiap, Sasuke refleks bangun dari posisi hanya untuk kembali jatuh terbaring.

Pria itu mendekat cepat-cepat. "Jangan terburu-buru. Kau baru saja sadar."

Sebuah tangan tan terjulur padanya, Sasuke sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menjauh dari sentuhan pria itu. Sasuke masih ingat. Ciri-ciri pria yang menyerangnya sama persis dengan sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Rambut pirang. Tiga garis di kedua pipi.

"J-Jangan mendekat!" Sasuke menyalak, yang terdengar seperti rintihan hewan terluka karena ia terlalu lemah.

Pria _blonde_ itu langsung mengangkat kedua tangan di atas. Pose menyerah.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi tenanglah," katanya. Tubuh Sasuke mengendur sesaat. Pria itu melanjutkan, "Aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalanan pagi ini dan langsung membawamu kemari."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. _Pingsan?_ Tangannya langsung meraba perutnya, tidak ada perban ataupun luka. Bersih. Hanya tinggal nyeri yang tersisa.

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_

"Kau lapar?"

Sasuke menatap pria itu sambil berpikir. Apakah mungkin yang dialaminya tidak nyata? Tapi ciri-ciri pria ini sama persis seperti di mimpinya.

Lelah, ia mendesah. "Siapa kau?"

Gantian pria _blonde_ itu yang kebingungan. "Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanyanya, suaranya berubah cemas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lalu Sasuke ingat akan malam di mana ia diserang, yang sempat dianggapnya sebagai mimpi. Apa sebenarnya hal itu nyata? Tidak! _Siapa pria ini?_

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab si pria. "Aku akan memberitahu dokter bahwa kau sudah siuman."

Sasuke diam saja.

Si pria _blonde_ tersenyum kecil. "Kata dokter kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang sore ini," katanya, menyentuh dahi Sasuke. "Setidaknya saat demammu sudah turun."

"Namamu?" Sasuke mencicit ragu.

Ada raut terkejut yang kentara saat Sasuke mengajukan tanya itu, dan tiba-tiba saja rambut Sasuke digusak oleh pria itu.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto."

Setelahnya, si _blonde_ meninggalkannya di kamar rawat itu sendirian dengan tanda tanya yang menggunung.

.

Dalam diam, Sasuke membiarkan pria asing bernama Naruto itu membantunya berganti pakaian. Saat itu, Sasuke sekali lagi memperhatikan perutnya yang terekspos. Benar-benar bersih, tidak ada goresan ataupun memar.

Padahal Sasuke masih bisa mengingat jelas rasa sakitnya. Juga sentuhan kenyal di bibir.

"Ada apa? Kau merasa sakit?" tanya Naruto saat melihatnya melamun sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke membasahi bibirnya sebentar sebelum berkata, "Aku merasa sangat sakit di bagian perut."

Reaksi pria itu berubah tegang, Sasuke terus-terusan meliriknya sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," kata Naruto, berniat beranjak, tapi Sasuke menahan.

"Ada yang menusuk perutku bertubi-tubi semalam."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia menggunakan pisau."

"Tapi perutmu baik-baik saja." Naruto sampai mengangkat kembali kaus yang dipakai Sasuke memperlihatkan perutnya yang bersih. "Kau tidak terluka karena benda tajam."

"Di mana baju yang kupakai semalam?" tanya Sasuke tak menyerah. Benda itu pasti sobek karena goresan pisau.

"Maaf, baju itu harus kubuang karena sobek."

 _Tepat!_

"Jadi benar ada seseorang yang menusukku, 'kan?"

Naruto diam. Tampak bingung.

"Aku diserang tadi malam!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto. "Aku tidak bermimpi! Aku benar-benar diserang. Dia menusuk perutku bertubi-tubi dengan pisau. Pria itu! Pria itu kau! Kau yang menyerangku!"

"Hei, tenanglah!" Ganti Naruto yang memegang bahunya. "Kau hanya bermimpi. Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Lihat! Kau tidak terluka?!"

 _Sasuke?_

"Kau tahu namaku? Darimana kau tahu namaku? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau sama sekali bukan kerabat atau temanku!"

Kali ini Sasuke terus memberontak dalam cengkeraman Naruto. Ia bahkan ikut berdiri sehingga menyulitkan Naruto untuk menahannya. Tenaganya pulih, kemarahannya timbul. Pria di hadapan Sasuke jelas orang yang jahat. Pria ini ingin membunuhnya!

Sasuke tidak bermimpi.

"Pergi! Menjauh dariku! Pergi!"

"S-Sasuke, tenanglah!"

Sasuke lepas dari pegangan Naruto, beralih pada meja nakas dan melemparinya dengan gelas kaca berisi air. Gelas itu mengenai kepala Naruto hingga berdarah.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Sasuke juga melemparinya dengan barang-barang apa saja yang dijangkaunya. Saat pria itu jatuh ke lantai, barulah Sasuke berhenti.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri, ia berdarah.

Serta merta beberapa perawat menyongsong masuk mendengar keributan itu, tapi Sasuke berhasil lari dari mereka. Naruto langsung mengejar. Beberapa orang melihat mereka berlarian di koridor rumah sakit, beberapa mencoba menghentikan, tapi mereka tetap berlari.

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan itu begitu nyaring, Sasuke terus berlari.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku!"

Sasuke berhenti, bukan karena panggilan itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut keras. Pandangan buram seketika dan ia limbung.

Naruto menangkapnya yang tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri.

.

Saat terbangun untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke berada di atas ranjang yang empuk.

Mata mengitar sekeliling, ia melihat ruangan di mana ia berada adalah kamar tidur luas dengan interior yang apik. Temboknya berwarna hitam dengan _mix_ warna putih. Perabot seperti ranjang, televisi, lemari dan meja kursi punya warna campuran yang sama.

Hitam. Putih.

Kamar ini tampak begitu asing, berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya di apartemen sempit yang ia sewa di pinggir kota.

Kali ini Sasuke mencoba bangun, kepalanya tidak lagi terasa pusing seperti sebelumnya. Ia ingat semuanya. Ia ingat saat tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menyerang pria _blonde_ yang mengaku menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke sendiri masih bingung, dalam kejadian malam itu, ia ingat bahwa ia diserang dan hampir mati.

Tapi di mana luka itu?

Seharusnya ia memilikinya, sedangkan perutnya bersih tanpa goresan sedikit pun. Ini aneh.

Pintu kayu bercat putih berderit pelan. Seorang gadis muncul dengan pakaian layaknya pelayan kafe.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , anda sudah sadar?" katanya agak terkejut. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat nampan yang berisi baskom kecil dan dan handuk biru muda. "Aku akan membasuh tubuh anda."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Lekas berdiri. Ia beranjak menuju pintu dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Berdiri tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , anda masih belum pulih." Gadis itu mencegah. "Tolong beristirahatlah, Naruto- _sama_ akan memarahiku jika tahu aku lalai menjagamu."

Akhirnya Sasuke berbalik ketika gadis itu memegangi lengannya. Ekspresi gadis itu nampak sangat panik dan ketakutan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu nampak terkejut. "H-Hinata," cicitnya. "Anda tidak mengingat namaku?"

Entah kenapa raut gadis itu nampak sedih. Ia melepas pegangannya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

Hinata tergagap, ia menunduk. "A-Aku adalah pelayan di rumah ini," katanya.

"Pelayan?"

"Tepatnya pelayan anda."

"Omong kosong!"

Sasuke menggeram marah karena situasi yang tak masuk akal ini. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar itu dan menemukan lorong panjang di lantai dua. Sasuke melongok ke bawah sambil berpegangan di kayu. Ia melihat Naruto di bawah sedang berbicara dengan beberapa pria berjas hitam.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_." Hinata panik karena ia juga melihat Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak. Aktivitas Naruto terhenti sesaat. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan sorot lembut dan saat beralih melihat gadis di sampingnya, mata biru itu berubah tajam.

Mendapat kesempatan, Sasuke segera turun dari tangga terburu-buru. Naruto juga menuju ke arahnya setelah meminta orang-orang berjas hitam itu pergi. Saat itu Sasuke hampir tergelincir dari tangga, tapi Naruto buru-buru menahan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia keluar kamar?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang berat pada Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto- _sama_ , aku sudah-"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?!" Sasuke mendorong bahu Naruto, ucapan Hinata terputus.

"Ini rumahmu, Sasuke."

"Jangan membohongiku!" Sasuke menyalak. "Aku tidak tinggal di rumah semewah ini."

Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke diam-diam memindai dekor ruangan yang dapat dijangkau matanya. Tembok di lantai dua memiliki corak bunga-bungaan mekar dengan warna hitam bercampur dengan putih. Lampu besar kristal menggantung di langit-langit tepat di tengah ruangan. Selain itu setiap pintu terdapat gorden warna keemasan dengan motif bunga yang sama. Belum lagi perabot lain yang belum Sasuke lihat. Rumah ini benar-benar mewah.

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu? Ini rumahmu. Dan aku adalah _bodyguard_ di sini."

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. "Tidak! Bukan!"

"Sasuke?"

Tak menjawab, Sasuke terus memegangi kepalanya. Tiba-tiba bagian itu sangat sakit menusuk.

"Oi! S-Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku!" Naruto mulai panik. "Hinata, ambilkan air minum. Cepat!"

Naruto lantas membimbing Sasuke duduk di sofa hitam yang berada di lantai satu. Ruangan ini jauh lebih dingin dari lantai dua. Sasuke diam-diam menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan?" Naruto menggosok-gosok penggung tangan Sasuke. Ia mengambil remot, menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangan. "Sasuke, lihat aku."

Sasuke menatapnya tak fokus. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Ia tidak mengerti situasi apa yang tengah dihadapinya.

"A-Aku tidak mengenalmu," racaunya.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga bersandar ke sofa, bersamaan dengan itu Hinata datang dengan membawa segelas air. Naruto meraihnya dan membantu Sasuke untuk minum.

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter."

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke menahan. "Tetaplah di sini."

"Kau ingat aku?"

Sasuke tidak ingat. Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun lidahnya sangat kelu. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa harus menahan Naruto di sisinya. Ia merasa sedikit tenang setelah disentuh oleh pria itu.

"Aku ... tidak tahu."

Dan ia hanya merasa seperti ada ingatan yang hilang dari kepalanya.

.

Kali ini Sasuke lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

Ia betah mendekam di kamar setelah Naruto terus berada di sisinya. Tetapi kini pria _blonde_ itu sudah pamit pergi sehabis membantunya meminum obat yang didapat dari dokter. Sasuke merasa mengantuk. Ia berusaha keras menahan matanya, tetapi hal itu mustahil.

Gadis bernama Hinata yang merupakan 'pelayannya', kini tengah berada di kamar itu juga. Bebersih lemari pakaian yang berada paling sudut dekat jendela. Lemari itu besar, tampak seperti menelan tubuh gadis itu.

"Hei, kau!" panggil Sasuke.

Hinata langsung menoleh dan menyahut dengan sopan. Sasuke juga punya seorang kekasih yang mungkin seumuran dengan gadis itu, namanya Sakura. Kekasihnya memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak terlihat imut sama sekali, melainkan sangat cerewet.

Sasuke tertawa mengingatnya.

Sakura pasti sangat khawatir padanya sekarang. Gadis itu sangat cerewet jika Sasuke sekali saja tak mengabarinya atau tak membalas pesannya.

"Anda butuh sesuatu?" tegur Hinata saat Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kau tahu di mana si bodoh itu menaruh ponselku?"

Sial. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah dan matanya mulai tak tahan untuk membuka.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Hinata menunduk. "Seluruh keperluan anda biasanya diatur oleh Naruto- _sama_. Kami para pelayan tak wajib mengetahuinya."

Sasuke berdecih. "Kau pasti tahu."

Saat itu Sasuke mendengar Hinata menjawab ucapannya, akan tetapi matanya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama lagi. Ia terpaksa ditarik ke alam mimpi. Suara Hinata terdengar, namun sangat jauh.

"Sasuke?"

Ia bahkan sesamar mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Ranjang tidurnya bergerak karena tindihan sesuatu. Ada sentuhan yang mendarat di kepalanya. Namanya dibisik berkali-kali. Insting, Sasuke menggeser dan merasakan kepalanya mendarat ke tempat lain yang lebih nyaman. Usapan di rambutnya makin seduktif. Ia nyaman.

"Naruto," gumamnya tanpa sadar, "kembalikan ponselku."

Saat itu Sasuke tak tahu bahwa Naruto memasang ekspresi getir.

Ia benar-benar terlelap sekarang. Dalam tidur itu ia bermimpi yang mungkin akan dialaminya terus menerus ke depan.

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **plis review, karna review kalian sangat berharga ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Forgotten by Channaka**

 **Pairing; NarutoxSasuke**

* * *

Pagi yang mendung. Sasuke terduduk di balkon kamar dengan pemandangan hutan belantara yang disekat pagar tinggi.

Sebelumnya ia tidak tahu jika mansion mewah yang disebut sebagai rumahnya ini terletak di tengah hutan dan menjadi satu-satunya hunian di sana. Nyaris tidak ada rumah. Suatu ketika saat Sasuke berniat kabur melalui pintu belakang, ia tahu rencana pergi itu tak semudah bayangannnya. Karena jika ia bersikeras pergi, ia hanya akan berakhir tersesat di hutan dan menjadi santapan hewan buas.

Sasuke masih dengan kebingungan yang menumpuk. Terisolasi di rumah mewah yang dingin tak membuatnya mendapatkan petunjuk. Ia bahkan pernah menelusuri ruang-ruang di mansion ini, tapi pelayannya si rambut ungu tak mengizinkannya untuk berkeliaran sendirian.

Katanya, mansion ini sangat besar, Sasuke bisa saja tersesat. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang;

 _Lupa ingatan._

 _Cih._ Omong kosong macam apa ini?

Sasuke tak merasa melupakan apa pun. Ia sehat. Ia adalah pria muda berusia duapuluh dua tahun. Punya riwayat nilai yang baik di sekolah dan universitasnya. Ia adalah pekerja paruh waktu di minimarket. Dan yang terpenting ia sudah punya kekasih, namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura," gumamnya.

Mata Sasuke malah menangkap seorang pria yang tengah memanen buah mangga tepat di bawah balkon lantai dua kamarnya. Saat pria yang memiliki rambut putih itu mendongak melihatnya, pria itu langsung membungkuk hormat.

Sasuke iseng berkata, "Aku mau buah itu," katanya dengan keras, cukup untuk didengar si pria di bawah.

Satu tangkai buah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh si pria sambil menatap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengangguk dengan semangat. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi pria itu, ia malah terlihat ragu. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan turun dan menghampiri si pria.

"Aku mau makan buah ini," kata Sasuke begitu melihat langsung buah mangga matang itu.

Si pria berambut putih terang dengan sebagian wajah tertutup masker itu masih menunjukkan wajah bingung. "Tapi mangga ini sangat manis, Sasuke- _sama_."

"Apa maksudmu? Buah yang sudah matang memang seharusnya terasa manis."

"Anda tidak makan makanan yang manis, bukan?"

"Ha?"

Keduanya malah saling mengerutkan dahi. Yang satu bingung atas perubahan sikap tuan mudanya, yang satu lagi berusaha mengingat kapan ia tidak suka makanan manis. Sasuke memang tidak suka manis, tapi bukan berarti ia menghindari semua makanan yang sifatnya manis.

"Kakashi."

Si pria berambut putih itu menoleh lurus ke arah belakang bahu Sasuke, lalu membungkukkan tubuh sambil mengucap, "Naruto- _sama_."

Sasuke menoleh, Naruto di sana. Berdiri gagah dengan jaket kulit tebal yang panjang sampai selutut. Ada syal merah di leher pria itu. Ia terlihat sangat tampan. Sasuke baru menyadarinya.

Naruto mendekat. Bau parfum menginvasi hidung si pria Uchiha.

"Sasuke, kau alergi dengan manis."

"Kau gila!" Sasuke menyalak karena ucapan Naruto. "Setiap pagi aku selalu menyesap teh manis dengan roti melon di apartemenku. Terkadang aku juga makan eskrim satu mangkuk besar bersama Sakura. Aku suka manis."

Mereka saling menatap.

"Sakura?"

"Dia kekasihku."

"Kekasih?"

Entah kenapa sekilas Sasuke melihat gurat kecewa di wajah pria yang memiliki tiga garis di pipi kanan dan kiri itu. Reaksi itu membuat keadaan jadi agak berat. Naruto tak berbicara apa pun lagi sedangkan tangannya mengambil dua buah mangga dari tangan Kakashi.

"Bawa buah ini menjauh dari rumah."

Kakashi menerima buah itu lagi. "Aku memang berencana membuang buah ini."

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'membuang'? Aku mau buah itu, aku mau memakannya. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Tapi ini-"

"Berikan buah itu padaku!"

"Sasuke, tidak." Naruto menahan.

"Berikan!"

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Sasuke bersikap keras kepala. Hal itu justru adalah bentuk ketidakmengertian akan hal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal. Fakta mengenai dirinya yang diketahui oleh orang-orang di mansion ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

Mendesah, Naruto mengambil buah itu kembali dari tangan Kakashi.

"Naruto- _sama_ , jangan karena kekeraskepalaan tuan muda anda jadi menuruti semua kemauannya. Alergi tuan muda bisa kambuh dengan memakan buah itu." Kakashi memperingatkan.

 _Alergi?_

Buah hampir ditarik kembali, tapi Sasuke lebih dulu mengambilnya.

"Aku tidak alergi."

Sasuke kembali pada mode datarnya. Ia melangkah ke dalam sambil menenteng dua buah. Kakinya dibiarkan menuju ke dapur dan ia segara mengambil pisau. Naruto hanya mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Aku akan mengupasnya untukmu," tawar Naruto.

"Diamlah di situ."

Naruto menurut. Sasuke mengupas dengan lihai dengan tangannya. Buah hampir terkupas sempurna dan Sasuke makin tak sabar ingin menyantap, namun tiba-tiba Naruto menahan tangannya. Sasuke mendongak bingung.

"Kau yakin akan memakannya?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau alergi dengan makanan manis."

Mata menatap si _blonde_ dengan tajam. "Aku tidak alergi. Aku pria muda yang sehat. Kalau kau saja tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kuketahui, untuk apa aku menuruti ucapanmu? Bukankah kau hanya _bodyguard_?"

Ucapan itu membuat wajah Naruto berubah agak murung. Reaksi itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bermaksud membawa topik di mana jabatan Naruto di rumah ini hanya sebagai _bodyguard_ saja.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan jika seperti ini?

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku?" tanya Naruto, suaranya agak berat.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari tangannya dan kembali mengupas buahnya. "Apa yang harus aku ingat, jika aku saja sama sekali tak mengenal dirimu?"

Saat mengatakan itu Sasuke merasa hatinya agak sesak entah kenapa.

"Aku punya kehidupan yang bertolakbelakang di luar sana. Aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang kau kenal."

Naruto diam.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, kenapa kau mengaku bahwa kau mengenalku dan berkata bahwa aku adalah tuan muda di rumah ini? Aku tidak pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya."

Gerakan Sasuke berhenti lagi, merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya dengan serius sebelum Naruto pergi dari rumah untuk alasan bisnis.

Bisnis apa yang dilakukan pria itu? Salahkah jika Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia sedang diculik?

Naruto bisa saja melihat kartu pengenal miliknya di dompet dan mengaku sebagai _bodyguard_. Lalu saat Sasuke lengah, pria itu akan menghabisinya begitu saja. Walaupun Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diincar dari dirinya, tapi ia memiliki organ-organ penting di dalam tubuh yang mungkin bisa dijual dengan harga tinggi.

"Di mana sebenarnya kau menemukanku malam itu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Mendesak. "Aku ingat diserang oleh seseorang sepulang kerja."

Kali ini tangan Naruto langsung mencengkeram bahunya. "Kau tidak terluka. Tidak ada yang akan membuatmu terluka. Aku ada di sini, aku akan melindungimu."

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban."

Naruto menurunkan tangannya. "Dua hari yang lalu kita bertengkar hebat. Kau marah besar dan pergi dari rumah. Saat itu tengah badai, kau pergi tanpa alas kaki. Kami kesulitan mencarimu karena cuaca membuat beberapa pepohonan tumbang." Naruto menjeda, menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak berhenti mencarimu, aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesulitan. Dan akhirnya kau ditemukan pagi harinya dalam keadaan pingsan di jalan utama. Tubuhmu sangat dingin. Aku sangat takut."

Tidak ada kebohongan dalam ekspresi pria itu, tapi Sasuke menduga bahwa Naruto adalah pria yang mungkin pandai bersandiwara.

"Kau bohong," lirihnya, menaruh buah yang terkupas sebagian dan menatap meja keramik dengan pandangan tak fokus. "Kau yang menyerangku malam itu."

Bahunya dicengkeram Naruto lagi. Pria itu bernapas dengan cepat, emosinya tampak memuncak.

"Aku tidak mungkin melukaimu! Kau hanya berhalusinasi, Sasuke. Saat itu kau demam tinggi dan kemungkinan kau akan mengalami mimpi-mimpi yang buruk."

"Aku tidak bermimpi!" teriaknya.

"Argh!"

Sasuke membelalak karena tanpa sengaja pisau di tangannya menggores lengan Naruto yang ada di bahunya. Dua kali pria itu terluka karena Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa kehilangan kontrol seperti ini.

Lengan Naruto diraih, tanpa sadar Sasuke menyesap darah yang mengalir dengan mulutnya. Naruto tersentak, mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menyalak.

Sasuke menggeleng, mundur, pisau di tangannya terjatuh dengan dentingan kuat.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto saat Sasuke terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Hei?"

Kaki Sasuke terus mundur. Ia baru berhenti ketika tembok menghalanginya di belakang. Tangannya menutup hidung ketika merasakan bau darah Naruto menyengat dan membuatnya merasa distraksi.

"J-Jangan mendekat."

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud berteriak padamu."

Sasuke menggeleng kuat.

Kilat mata Naruto menunjukkan luka. Pria itu terluka. Terluka. _Karena dirinya._

 _"Tidak! Bukan aku!"_

Serbet diraih Naruto dan segera menggunakannya untuk membebat lengannya. Ia mendekat lagi. Tapi tubuh Sasuke malah limbung ke arahnya dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

Sasuke membuka mata, melihat langit-langit ruangan yang tergantung sebuah lampu kristal yang familier.

Ia di _kamarnya_.

Si pelayan berambut ungu juga ada di sana; duduk di karpet beludru dengan kaki menekuk dan kepala menunduk. Tepat di samping ranjangnya.

Tubuh Sasuke tak pernah terasa selemas ini. Selimut yang membungkusnya sangat hangat dan tebal, wanginya seperti campuran floral deterjen dalam jumlah yang banyak. Harum. Sasuke membauinya terus-terusan. Merasa seperti dalam mimpi.

Sayangnya ini _bukan mimpi._

"Hinata," panggilnya pelan, masih menatap langit-langit.

Tak disangka, pelayan itu terkejut. "Sasuke- _sama_ , anda sudah sadar."

Ah, ya, Sasuke ingat bahwa ia tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke pelukan Naruto.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Sekitar t-tujuhbelas menit duapuluh empat detik," jawab Hinata cepat-cepat.

Sasuke tertawa karena Hinata begitu sangat detail dengan waktunya. Dipaksakannya tubuhnya untuk duduk. Hinata dengan cekatan membantu menyusun bantal di _headboard_.

"Apa anda masih merasa pusing?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Maaf, a-aku akan memeriksa suhu tubuh anda," katanya, menjulurkan tangan menelusup ke bawah poni Sasuke. Hanya beberapa saat. "Anda tidak demam."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menyentuhku seenaknya?"

Hinata langsung gelagapan mendapat pertanyaan itu. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang lancang, Sasuke- _sama_. A-Aku hanya khawatir karena akhir-akhir ini anda sering sekali sakit."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia tak terlalu suka disentuh seperti itu.

Hinata makin menunduk. "Maafkan, aku. Aku siap dihukum atas kelancangan ini."

Bukan seperti itu. Sasuke bukan ingin menghukumnya atau apa. Ia hanya _tak suka_.

"Di mana Naruto?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

"E-Eh?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Di mana Naruto, bodoh!"

"A-Ah, Naruto- _sama_ sedang ada di ruangan kerjanya." Saat menjawab itu, Hinata melihat Sasuke sudah menyingkap selimut dan kakinya menapak lantai. Ia panik. "Apa yang anda lakukan, Sasuke- _sama_? Tetaplah di sini."

Tanpa sengaja Hinata memegang lengannya, namun ia segera tersadar dan melepaskannya.

"N-Naruto- _sama_ akan memarahiku lagi jika kau keluar dari kamar."

"Apa kau senang melihatku terkurung saja di kamar ini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "T-Tidak."

Itu adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya tak diperlukan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa jawaban dari pelayan itu pun Sasuke akan tetap pergi menemui Naruto. Ia masih butuh banyak jawaban dari pria itu. Maka ia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan menghentikannya ketika ia penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Apa Naruto sering memarahimu?" tanyanya.

Reaksi Hinata membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Gadis itu nampak sangat tegang dan sekian lama mulutnya hanya mengatup.

"Jawab aku, _pelayan_."

"Na-Naruto- _sama_ adalah orang yang sangat baik hati." Wajah Hinata tampak bersinar penuh kagum saat mengatakan ini. Namun setelah itu wajahnya berubah murung. "Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Naruto- _sama_ menjadi sangat temperamental sejak pertengkaran kalian."

"Pertengkaran?"

 _Jadi itu benar?_

Hinata menjadi sangat gugup dan gelisah. Sasuke langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pelayan itu sudah diminta oleh Naruto untuk tidak membeberkan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Tapi gadis itu tanpa sengaja melanggarnya. Lagipula Sasuke sudah mendengar hal itu langsung dari Naruto. Fakta bahwa mereka bertengkar.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke sama sekali _tak ingat._

"Hinata, di mana orangtuaku? Jawab!"

"Mereka sedang melakukan bisnis di luar kota."

 _Omong kosong!_ Orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia dilahirkan.

"Aku akan bicara pada Naruto."

Sasuke meraih kenop. Panggilan Hinata tak digubrisnya sama sekali. Langkahnya menuju tempat yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Sepenuhnya insting. Walaupun Sasuke pernah memasuki ruangan itu dan tahu kalau isi di dalamnya serupa dengan ruang kerja.

Pintu dibuka. Naruto di sana menatap ke luar jendela dengan tangan saling mengait di belakang tubuh.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke."

Langkah dientak, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menarik bahunya dengan kasar sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, brengsek?! Apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari?!"

"Sasuke," lirih Naruto. Lagi-lagi menunjukkan wajahnya yang terluka dan membuat Sasuke goyah.

Nyaris tidak ada suara saat mereka saling melemparkan tatapan. Napas Sasuke saat itu sudah kembang kempis karena merasa tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang akhirnya memilih berjalan menuju satu rak besar yang berdiri di ujung ruangan. Dari balik buku pada salah satu rak, telapak tangan Naruto tampak menekan sesuatu. Rak tersebut bergetar, lalu bergerak ke samping memunculkan sebuah ruangan lain dengan bunyi beberapa alat asing yang tertangkap sensor telinganya.

Ruangan itu serba putih. Lampu berwarna senada terdapat di beberapa titik dan membuat matanya silau seketika. Ada yang menarik perhatian Sasuke, yaitu bangsal beroda yang di atasnya terdapat sesosok tubuh pria yang terbungkus selimut tebal yang hangat. Beberapa selang terhubung di dadanya. Juga masker yang masih berembus napas di hidung pria itu. Sasuke ingin melihatnya lebih dekat, namun ia disekat sebuah jeruji besi.

"Siapa dia?"

Meskipun bertanya begitu, Sasuke sebenarnya merasa mengenal gestur wajah pemilik tubuh tersebut. Rambutnya terurai panjang di dekat bahunya. Ada sedikit kerutan yang nampak samar di bawah mata.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"I-Itachi?"

Kaki Sasuke mendadak terserang tremor, ia terjatuh. Nama itu tidak asing. Ciri-cirinya juga.

"Dia adalah kakakmu."

"Ka-Kakak?"

Mata Naruto menyendu sesaat, kemudian kilat kemarahan muncul. "Dia adalah korban kekejaman para biadab itu."

 **Tbc...**

* * *

 ** _Plis review, reader2 masoku._**


End file.
